


[Theseus/Newt]罂粟美人 上（双性pwp）

by SuYuu



Category: FB - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuYuu/pseuds/SuYuu
Relationships: Theseus/Newt - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	[Theseus/Newt]罂粟美人 上（双性pwp）

食用说明：设定是双/////性Newt，有那个🐻，自己注意避雷。  
三章完结，纽特生日那天写完。  
pwp就别讲究太多了。

“你喝酒了。”一双纤细柔软的手替Theseus按摩着太阳穴，缓解着他酒醉时的不适感。那声音沙哑着，带一点变声期小男孩的味道，但又不很低沉。Theseus低低地喘了一声，喉头都是浓郁的酒气，他多想就这样借着醉意让照顾他的小孩儿里里外外都沾染上酒气，还有，他的气息。  
“没喝多少，不太碍事。”Theseus竭力保持着镇定。作为一颗冉冉上升的政界新星，他自然拥有惊人的自制力。若是连这点自控都没有，也不知道有多少女人能爬上他的床榻，与Theseus欢度春宵。他今年二十五岁，正值精力最旺盛的时候，当不来禁欲之人，偶尔也会找个床伴出去过夜。好在这些床伴顶多也是各取所需，无意刁难他，Theseus倒也一直过得顺风顺水，四平八稳。  
他是会纾解欲望，却从来没有带过人回家，不管床上那些尤物怎么表现出一副想要踏入他家门的样子，Theseus都会断然拒绝。实际上他家只是间小公寓，破旧极了，到了阴雨天甚至会连绵地漏水；但他从来没想过要换间房子，而是在这一隅蜗居里足足过了八年。  
有人说他从不邀请朋友去他家，大概是金屋藏了娇。Theseus也不反驳，他借着醉意想，是有个娇娇，罂粟美人似的。多漂亮啊，但他不能碰。  
那是Theseus的弟弟，小他八岁，自从父母过世后就一直和他相依为命。斯卡曼德家的小儿子Newt，是个不折不扣的怪种。Newt从来不肯踏出哥哥的公寓半步，在他眼里那间房子就好像是他的领地，只有待在这块地方他才会觉得安心不已。除此之外还有个秘密，Newt虽然是个小男孩儿，但他拥有两套生殖器官。  
他是一个双性人。和“天之骄子”的哥哥不一样，在小时候居住的那一片镇子里，他因为这件事儿饱受嘲讽。路过的绅士淑女们虽然不明说，但眼神里从不掩饰那种带着恶意的惊奇。

“哥哥。”Newt声音轻轻的，他说。“今天我十八岁了。”他声音小得Theseus快听不见了，但Theseus还是突然意识到了什么。  
他的小月亮今天终于长大了，到了就算享受肉欲他也没有立场指责的年纪。Theseus的指尖掐着手掌心：“抱歉，今天没能陪你过生日，明天会把礼物补上的。”  
Newt贴在他的身旁，他的胸部发育得很丰满，盈盈乳波随着动作轻轻摇晃着。那件扣得不太完全的睡衣根本遮挡不住底下摇曳的风姿，这幅景象对Theseus好像最致命的春药，让他在一刹那欲火焚身。  
那副身子充斥着欲望，但Newt的脸又是那样稚嫩。他像一只小动物一样柔顺地看着男人，淡粉色的嘴唇一开一合：“哥哥现在也可以陪我过生日呀，谢谢哥哥。”  
现在是凌晨两点，男孩儿的生日已经过去了两个小时。但他像小狗似的柔软湿润的眼神让Theseus心神摇曳：“Artemis想要什么呢，我都答应你。”他借着力抱了抱小孩儿，感受着那具小身子在他怀里细微的一抖。“Theseus。”男孩努力地叫他的名字。  
“你可以更爱我一些吗。”Newt的声音又低了下去，带着极大的不自信，但最终他还是鼓起勇气把剩下的话说完了。“……我想让你只爱我一个人。”  
他听起来委屈极了：“你身上有女士香水的味道，我不喜欢。”跟随着Newt的动作，Theseus低头去嗅闻自己沾染着酒液的衬衫，若有似无的那么几息甜香，和Newt身上的奶香迥乎不同。  
“明明我也可以的。”可以替代那些人，满足你的欲望。那句话还没说完，Theseus就觉得自己下身迅速地肿胀起来。  
Theseus勃起了，对着珍视了十八年的亲生弟弟，那纯真的小男孩引诱着他去品尝罂粟。而他无法否认他心中的兽欲。他想把小月亮里里外外地都弄脏，射得满脸都是白浊，让小孩儿小腹鼓起含着他的精液入眠，让那里面揣上一个作为背德之物产物的孩子。他按捺住内心勃发的躁郁：“Newt，你知道你在说什么吗？”  
Theseus就是一个伪君子，心怀浓重的欲望，却还像个正人君子似的端着架子讲授礼义廉耻。  
而那双柔美的小手不再环着Theseus的腰身，而是一路绕到了他的腿间，拉开了那道拉链。肿大充血的阴茎跳了出来，带着十足的侵略性和兽欲。Newt顺势低下身，他埋在男人腿间，伸出舌尖来舔了舔巨物的前端。Theseus倒吸了一口凉气，拎着Newt的后颈把对方拉开：“Newt，你这样……”  
Newt又重新坐到了他的膝头，张着嘴去找Theseus的嘴唇，然后重重亲吻上去。他说：“喜欢哥哥，最喜欢Theseus。”  
努力建设好的心理防线霎时溃不成军。Theseus心想，罂粟有毒他也会心甘情愿毒死的，就如飞蛾扑火的那一瞬间，也只有温暖和快乐。

“你不后悔吗？”他哑声问怀里的弟弟，同时也在问自己。  
后悔吗？他不后悔，Theseus已经想把他的月亮收在他一个人手里太久了。一想到未来某一天Newt可能会在另一个男人身下婉转承欢，甚至为他孕育子嗣，男人就嫉妒得发狂。“我不后悔。”Newt的声音轻而坚定。“Newt是哥哥一个人的。”  
男人捏了捏Newt的乳房，虽然大而柔软，但里面还结着发育时的小硬块儿：“宝贝儿可真美。”Theseus挑逗着那两颗乳粒，那里敏感得不得了，几乎是指甲盖刚擦过的那一瞬间就迅速挺立了起来。他的眉目间尽是痴迷，丝毫不掩自己对于这副身体的喜爱之情。一双鸽乳在他手里像波浪似的变幻着形状，而Newt也掩着声音细细地喘，一听倒是得了不少趣味。“宝贝怎么这么骚，一摸就忍不住了？”Theseus的声音带着一股情欲的味道，听着更撩人心弦。  
Newt毫无章法地吻着哥哥，而显然Theseus的吻技要好得多，狠狠地掠夺着小孩儿嘴里的津液，吻得Newt昏头转向。顺着嘴唇往下吻，在锁骨上嗦吻出一个明显的印记，细细密密的吻再往下，Theseus咬住了那双奶子的乳头，成功地引起了Newt动情高亢的一声惊喘。他只是惩罚性地咬了咬那对红樱桃，接着一路蜿蜒到了肚脐眼和胯骨处。Theseus随手扯下了Newt的睡裤。  
男孩儿两腿之间的体毛稀疏，粉白的皮肤看着很是诱人。Theseus将小茎纳入嘴中，双性人的男性器官通常要比正常男性小，鲜少使用的玉茎很是可爱。男人顺着小茎舔吻着，又吸又咬。Newt的双手插在男人和他相似的浅色头发里，在巨大的背德的快感中又哭又叫，没一会儿就泄了身子。  
处子的精液很稠，但那小肉柱没什么其他异味，或许是爱干净的缘故，Theseus埋在腿间甚至能闻到双腿上的沐浴露淡香。他喉头一动，将白液尽数咽进肚子里，在Newt羞耻的眼神里，抬头吻了吻Newt的嘴唇。  
“小月亮是甜的，小月亮的牛奶也是甜的。”  
Theseus伸手摸了摸茎后的小肉缝，那里已经全是动情时粘腻的水液。他第一次欣赏这块地方，成熟了以后带着别样的风味。嫩白的馒头穴鼓鼓的，像两瓣蚌肉似的等人采撷。“Newt。”Theseus拿教训弟弟的语气同Newt说话。“放浪的孩子流了这么多水，我该怎么罚你呢，我亲爱的弟弟。”  
“罚你，一直做我的小月亮好吗。”


End file.
